


Writing Prompts,

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ada Haywood (OC), Burnie Darwin (OC), Connie Howell (OC) - Freeform, Eirwen-Onyx Lavellan (OC) - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: things to flex the ol' writing muscles.
Kudos: 1





	1. Is this real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early days of Hydra's control Burnie saw things she wasn't sure to be real.

Prompt: Hallucination

"Doll?" 

It was the voice of Steve, that was certain, but how could he be here? 

He was dead, and he certainly wouldn't show up in this small cell.

"Doll you've gotta stop fighting...just give in."

His voice was all around her in the darkness, echoing from every corner.

"No.." Her voice broke, Hoarse from screaming "You'd never tell me not to fight."

She swears she can feel his fingers pull at her matted hair, tracing her bruised skin.

"You're not real." She squeezes her eyes shut, anything to rid herself of this ghost.

"No.." She opens her eyes and lets out a scream.

He's there, but it isn't her Steve, he's frost bitten, skin blue and in some places the muscles beneath the skin are showing. 

"You let me die.."

The eyes that used to be blue and full of nothing but love and laughter are now just two dead white orbs.

"You should've told me to abandon the mission." 

The hands are touching her, cold and dead, black fingernails scratch at her skin.

"No..No you're not real...you're not here." She tries to push back against the spectre, but to avail, how how can you touch something imaginary? "You're not him!"

For days on end, The guards watching her cell would hear her cry out in fear, no one knew what she was seeing, but they knew, sooner or later, it'd break her down.


	2. Ghosts in the wallpaper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernadette Darwin returns to the house she grew up in, 80 years later.

Write about someone who returns as an adult to a place they last visited as a child.

Burnie had seen the for sale AD online, Curiosity got the best of her and she clicked on it, going through the real estate photos she remembered her childhood, The house hadn't changed that much, it had new carpet and wallpaper, but the layout was the same.

She contacted the estate agent and asked if she could look around, they had agreed and given her the keys to the front door.

Walking through the front door was like walking back in time.

Instantly she could almost smell the flowers her Mother always had by the front door, she remembered the time she knocked the vase off the table, causing it to smash, her mother had sent her to bed with no dinner.

She remembered when she would come home late after school, dragging her feet as she slumped in, her mother would be sat in the living room, knitting or doing a crossword, the radio on.

This wasn't the happy childhood home most have, it was a place that seemed to bleed the stress and sadness Burnie had felt growing up, She looked around the kitchen, everything had been updated by was still in the same place.

She remembered heating soup up on the stove on a Saturday afternoon while her mother was out shopping, she remembered the tinned meat her mother would serve for Sunday dinner.

It had been so long ago, She had changed a lot.

First from scared child to drunk showgirl.

Then from drunk showgirl to army medic.

Then from army Medic to Soviet Assassin.

And last, from Soviet assassin to superhero.

Would her mother, were she alive tell her she was proud?

Had Grace wept when her daughter was assumed dead, all those years ago?

Burnie let out a harsh laugh as she saw the sign left on the wall by the previous tenants.

'Home is where the heart is'

As true as that may be, her heart certainly never lived here.


End file.
